


Bitty! Underswap! Sans and Papyrus X Reader

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: : ), Bitty Papyrus, Bitty Sans, Bitty abuse, Chapters will be short, Gore, Harsh Language, Language Barrier, NOT FOR KIDS, No Romance, Other, Profanity, Reader Insert, Sans abuse, Undertale AU, Violence, Will add more tags in the future, a friend helped me a bit on the first chapter, bitties speak in italian, chapter titles are in italian, cursing, did i mention that both the skeletons are underswapped?, dunno, my italian is bad tho, no actual relationship, papyrus is a bitty, reader gave sans a concussion, reader is an asshole, sans is a bitty, there might be more bitties, underswap - Freeform, wait, why would kids be on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The beaten, dull and old-looking, brown box sat on your doorstep. Small, badly-made dots of holes were stabbed into the already broken enough cardboard box. You could tell that there was something moving–no, it had been living inside it. It still is in there.What kind of joke was this? Sending this to you?...Free stuff, I guess.





	1. consegnato

You stared at it, and it stared back. Well, moreso two of them stared at you. A small (well, smaller than the other one), blue-eyed _thing_ still stared at you, a blue scarf wrapped around its neck, along with some sort of gray t-shirt and too-long pants, blue shoes just barely visible under the long hem of the pants.

The taller one was glaring at you, but it said nothing. A dark gaze matched your own. It wore some sort of orange hoodie along with shorts and shoes.

Most of their clothes that they currently had on were ripped and dirtied, dirt and all of that gross stuff was easily visible on them.

In all honesty, they both looked gross and weird. The hard-plated skin had an unhealthy tint to it, as if it was rotting off of the bone, while tiny crumbs were wedged in their teeth. 

They both just looked so weak and frail.

They must not have very good luck already, but adding insult to injury, they've been sent to _you_ , of all people.

The brown box was already beaten and almost broken to the point of being unable to use it without fixing it, nothing else in the box besides them and a few stains, as well as small holes poked in it to add air, but there were very few of these holes in there anyways. 

You grabbed one, the taller one, but your grip didn't last on him as he bit your hand, and he was dropped.

However, before he could shatter his legs on the floor or break something in the fall, he simply just vanished into thin air, back into the box with the other, smaller one 

 

**Fucking** bitties, man.


	2. non attendibile

This time, you had gloves fitted onto your hands and were prepared to be bitten. You..weren't going to give them a great time, and both of them could easily tell that with the angered expression plastered onto your face.

Before that, however, you just ended up getting an old, somewhat small fishtank where you previously stored your now dead fish in. 

You grabbed the smaller one first. Gladly, he had no reaction to that other than this surprised squeak and an unhappy look somehow forming on his skeletal face.

The taller one's glare could easily be felt from the box.

You said nothing and dropped him in the tank, in which earned you a small yelp of pain from him, landing right on where his ribs are assumed to be. 

The taller one was then grabbed, you had a tighter grip on him than the smaller one, and just dropped him into the tank as well.

You have heard before that these odd, small skeletons are some sort of pet kind of species and could talk. Another mouth to feed is nothing you need. _Nobody_ needs that.

A glorious thought came up in your mind. You **wouldn't** take care of them, you'd just leave them there to rot and starve to death, right in front of you.

They didn't look far from doing that anyways. The person that left the box at your doorstep probably would've taken them back if they knew what you were planning to do.

 

Finders keepers, losers weepers.


	3. dannoso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You swore you heard the taller bitty mumble..something under its breath.
> 
> "tu sono le _vero_ mostro."

What's frail, disgusting, probably about to die and scratches at glass at _three in the morning?_

 

The two bitties you locked in the waterless fishtank, you idiot.

 

You had put a lamp over it, not to get them all warm and cozy, nope. It was there to keep them awake, so they couldn't just be in a calm, dark area to fall asleep in.

The smaller one was now bursting into tears at around _four am_ , which made it even worse. 

You ended up grabbing the small one when you had enough of its crying and sobbing, which didn't go long, really. You had then flung it against the table that the fishtank sat on, snapping noises of a few bones and cracking of its already damaged skull had shut it up.

Sadly, it was still alive, even from the harsh impact. The throwing distance was too short.

 

 

The taller one's burning glare at you and the growling noise it made when you put the smaller one back into the tank as you went back to bed had no effect on you.


	4. Chapter 4

The smaller one was huddled up in a corner, shaking, bleeding from the wounds, dust slowly falling from the wounds, too. It was speaking really oddly, but so did the other one.

"Io avere un emicrani _aaaa_!" The smaller one sobbed, legs bent to press against his chest, he had previously been hugging his legs to his chest for the longest amount of time, now hi-its gloved hands were over it's own, bleeding and cracked skull. "Fa mal _eee_!" It whined. 

The taller one just gently rubbed the smaller one's back, sitting beside the smaller one, along with a frown plastered onto his skull. 

You weren't able to get any sleep after that, so you just watched the two, ignoring the glares that the taller one sent you.

It had 'said' these other things, right now, you couldn't and probably didn't want to understand these, so you just struck your hand against the glass, "Shut up."

 

Then you went and had breakfast, the orange one glaring at you the whole time.

 

Contemplating on keeping them starved or not once you were almost done, you just ended up slipping a few pieces of pancake into the fishtank.

 

Eh. They'd stay for longer than you would have normally wanted to, but playing with them is getting _very interesting. . ._


End file.
